


Pack Bonds

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I do in class. No regrets! Just a lot of pack feels and cuddling. </p><p>——————</p><p>A lot had changed over the summer. Not long after Scott left on his ‘trip of self-discovery’ Derek finally knotted Stiles and the pack accepted him as the Alpha Mate. It wasn’t uncommon for the betas to seek comfort in him, to cage him in between their warm bodies so he was sweltering with too much heat but just enough love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Bonds

A lot had changed over the summer. Not long after Scott left on his ‘trip of self-discovery’ Derek finally knotted Stiles and the pack accepted him as the Alpha Mate. It wasn’t uncommon for the betas to seek comfort in him, to cage him in between their warm bodies so he was sweltering with too much heat but just enough love.

“Scott is coming back tomorrow.” Stiles yawned and snuffled closer to Derek’s chest while the betas shifted around them.

Derek just hummed, his nails scratched lightly against Stiles’ scalp as he waited.

“He’ll be able to smell the mating bond and the pack bonds too.” Stiles grinned slightly as he remembered the whole pomp and circumstance of creating the pack bonds.

It had all been very sixth grade with the kitchen knife to slice their fingertips then press them together to mix the blood. Stiles and Isaac had all been ready to laugh as they held their fingers together with no affect for several seconds. Stiles had been about to give it up as a bad job when he felt the soft tug at the base of his stomach. It had been something warm and honey sweet, something he had already never wanted to let go of again. Isaac’s eyes had flashed molten gold before pulling away with a soft sigh, revealing matching thin white scars on their fingertips. The process repeated with Erica and Boyd so that by the end Stiles had three fresh scars and a wealth of happiness he hadn’t known before. He had been able to feel them ever since, a soft pull at the back of his mind and the base of his heart.

“When Scott comes back, the betas will be distrustful of him, more than ever. They’ll know who he is logically, but he’ll smell different, and he isn’t pack so their wolves won’t want him near either of us. They’ll be especially protective of you with the bonds so new.” Derek tried to sound neutral or cautionary or something, but all that came through the bond was a sense of smug pride.

“You’re ridiculous.” Stiles grinned but accepted the kiss none the less.

“You’re both ridiculous, so go back to sleep.” Erica growled from somewhere near Stiles’ right elbow.

“Love you too!” Stiles twisted his neck awkwardly to call out to her.

“Yeah, yeah, hush up.” Erica pouted, but the renewed press of her hand against his side made it all right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddle drabbles because I'm in a cuddle mood. XD
> 
> xx


End file.
